


Sherlock: Korepetycje z Miłości

by MushiAkki



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rugby Captain John, Teenlock, szkoła
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushiAkki/pseuds/MushiAkki
Summary: John potrzebuje korepetytora z chemii, ale nie stać go na opłacanie lekcji. Lecz od czego ma się kumpli? Mike wpada na świetny pomysł. I tak John Watson spotyka Sherlocka Holmesa. Co z tego wyniknie?... Przekonajcie się sami.Krótko mówiąc Teenlock. ;)





	1. Ostatnia szansa

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik publikowany także na wattpadzie.

John wyszedł z sali z niepocieszoną miną.

\- No i co? - spytał Mike, kiedy blondyn do niego podszedł. Chłopak machnął zrezygnowanie ręką.

\- Powiedziała, że muszę podnieść średnią ocen, żeby myśleć o uniwerku.

\- Przecież masz dobrą.

\- Ale musi być wyższa. Matmy nie poprawię, bo nie dam rady. Historia odpada. Zostaje tylko chemia. Muszę dostać na koniec szóstkę.

\- No, to nie będzie takie proste. Jestem niezły z chemii. W sumie, ty też ją całkiem ogarniasz, ale żeby dostać u niej szóstkę, trzeba być geniuszem.

\- Wiem - mruknął zrezygnowanym tonem.

\- Może jakieś korki? - podrzucił pomysł Stamford.

\- Nie stać mnie na korepetytora - odparł coraz bardziej przybity.

\- A kto powiedział, że musisz płacić jakiemuś drogiemu kolesiowi po studiach. Znam kogoś kto wie więcej niż niejeden z dyplomem.

Johnowi od razu poprawił się humor. Z nadzieją w oczach spojrzał na uśmiechniętą triumfalnie twarz kolegi.

\- Serio? Kto to?

\- Spotkałem go na kółku chemicznym. Chyba jest rok niżej od nas, ale przerabia materiał ze studiów.

\- Materiał ze studiów? No to musi mieć łeb.

\- Czekaj jak on się nazywał. Jakoś tak dziwnie... A mam! Sherlock Holmes.

\- Sherlock Holmes - powtórzył pod nosem John. - Mam nadzieję, że się zgodzi, bo jest moją ostatnią szansą.

\- Będę trzymał kciuki, choć muszę cię ostrzec. On jest trochę dziwny.

\- Co to znaczy dziwny?

\- Wiesz, widziałem go tylko dwa razy. A jeśli chodzi o rozmowę, to zamieniłem z nim dwa zdania. Nie jest bardzo społeczny. Chemiczka wywaliła go z kółka, bo przez jego eksperyment musieli gasić ławkę.

\- Matko, wysadził coś na lekcji? - Stamford przytaknął.

\- Mnie wtedy nie było, więc powtarzam tylko to, co słyszałem, ale raczej to prawda.

\- Czyli lepiej jej nie mówić, kto będzie mnie uczył - zaśmiał się Watson.

\- No co ty, wtedy zyskasz w jej oczach na sto procent - zawtórował mu Mike.

***

John popytał znajomych, aż w końcu udało mu się ustalić jak wygląda i kiedy kończy zajęcia Sherlock Holmes.

Burza ciemnych loków, smukła sylwetka i nienaganna biała koszula, wsadzona w czarne jeansy. „Tak to na pewno on" - pomyślał John i podszedł do chłopaka, który układał książki do swojej szafki.

\- Hej - odezwał się, opierając się ręką o jedną z szafek. Brunet zerknął na niego kątem oka, ale nie zaprzestał czynności.

\- Ty jesteś Sherlock Holmes? - Szaro-niebieskie oczy przejechały szybko po sylwetce Watsona.

\- Tak - mruknął pod nosem, zamykając szafkę.

\- Super. Jestem John Watson. Chodzę do...

\- Możesz się streścić? Nie mam czasu na głupoty - przerwał mu chłodnym tonem. John zapowietrzył się przez chwilę, zaskoczony reakcją bruneta. „No tak, Mike mówił, że nie jest towarzyski."

\- Jesteś dobry z chemii, prawda?

\- Jeżeli dobry w twoim słowniku oznacza, że przekraczam poziomem ten durny program, to tak, jestem dobry.

John uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu. W pierwszym odruchu chciał się roześmiać, ale widząc kamienną twarz chłopaka, powstrzymał się. „Jezu, on to mówił na poważnie?"

\- Eeemm, no to świetnie się składa, bo ja mam pewien problem z chemią. To znaczy ze średnią ocen. Muszę dostać szóstkę z chemii, żeby móc złożyć papiery na studia medyczne. Dlatego chciałem cię poprosić, czy nie zechciałbyś mnie trochę poduczyć? Takie małe korki. Oczywiście, jakoś ci to wynagrodzę. Nie mam za dużo kasy, ale trochę odłożyłem na wakacje.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego z góry i nie chodziło o to, że był wyższy o głowę od Johna, ale jego wzrok sprawił, że Watson poczuł się wbity w ziemię.

\- Nie - odparł krótko i wyminął Johna, idąc korytarzem w obranym kierunku. Blondyn przez moment stał w miejscu, nie mogąc pozbyć się wrażenia, że został kompletnie olany. „O nie, nie poddam się tak łatwo, ty próżny dupku!" - przemknęło mu przez głowę.

\- Hej, poczekaj! - krzyknął za Holmesem, po czym podbiegł do niego, zrównując się z wciąż idącym brunetem.

\- Może chcesz, żebym załatwił ci bilety na mecz? Najlepsze miejsca - zaproponował, idąc obok Sherlocka.

\- Nie lubię rugby - odparł zwięźle, nawet na niego nie spoglądając.

\- Dobra, niech ci będzie. Zrobię co chcesz, tylko się zgódź. To moja jedyna szansa. Moje marzenie. Nie chcę go zaprzepaścić z powodu głupiej oceny i ważniaka, który myśli, że jest lepszy od innych i dlatego może ich poniżać.

Sherlock przystanął i spojrzał na Johna przenikliwym wzrokiem. Watson zorientowawszy się co właśnie powiedział, przeklął w myślach. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. John nie miał pojęcia czego się spodziewać po swoim rozmówcy. Czy zaraz dostanie w nos, czy usłyszy jakąś niewybredną wiązankę epitetów? Ale na pewno nie spodziewał się takich słów:

\- Powtórz jak się nazywasz.

\- John Watson - odpowiedział z lekkim zawahaniem. „Czyżby chciał polecieć na skargę?"

\- Piątek, osiemnasta, pod biblioteką - rzucił, przyglądając się Johnowi, po czym nie czekając na reakcję Watsona, oddalił się, znikając w tłumie dzieciaków, kręcących się po korytarzu.

John stał w osłupieniu, wpatrując się w postać Sherlocka zwinnie manewrującą między uczniami, aż zniknęła za rogiem. „Czyli się zgodził... Zgodził się!"

\- Tak! - Podskoczył z radości. Kilku chłopaków stojących obok, obrzuciło go nieprzychylnymi spojrzeniami. John uśmiechnął się głupio i skierował się do klasy. „No dobra, tylko jak ja wytrzymam naukę z tym dziwakiem?" - pomyślał, kiedy wchodził do sali.


	2. 134 problemy

Nadszedł upragniony piątek. Ostatni dzwonek wyzwolił tłum dzieciaków od nudnej nauki. A przynajmniej większość. John stał przed drzwiami do biblioteki i co chwilę zerkał na zegarek. Było piętnaście po osiemnastej, a Holmesa ani śladu. „Pewnie mnie wystawił" – pomyślał, poprawiając plecak na ramieniu. Miał już wracać do domu, kiedy dostrzegł idącą w jego kierunku, przez korytarz, charakterystyczną postać. Brunet obrzucił go szybkim spojrzeniem i mruknął coś pod nosem, ale John nie zrozumiał, więc odezwał się zanim ten wszedł do biblioteki.

\- Myślałem, że już nie przyjdziesz.

Holmes zerknął na niego przez ramię i rzucił znudzonym tonem:

\- Musiałem dokończyć eksperyment.

\- Eksperyment? – zapytał zdziwiony.

\- Możemy? – Zignorował jego pytanie, popychając drzwi i wchodząc do środka. Watson podążył za nim. W bibliotece było cicho i oprócz nich przy stolikach siedziały tylko dwie dziewczyny. Brunet położył torbę na stole i wyciągnął z niej cztery dość grube książki oraz plik zapisanych papierów. John usadowił się obok i przygotował zeszyt oraz długopis, czekając na instrukcje. Sherlock podsunął mu książki i kartki, a sam wyjął kolejną z torby i zagłębił się w lekturze. Blondyn wpatrywał się moment w makulaturę przed nim, aż odezwał się po cichu.

\- Mieliśmy się uczyć. To chyba wymaga interakcji, nie?

\- Trudne słowo jak na kogoś takiego – burknął, nie odrywając oczu od książki.

„Czego ja się spodziewałem?" – westchnął w myślach John.

\- Słuchaj, jeśli tak ma to wyglądać, to ja dziękuję bardzo za twoją „pomoc" – odrzekł zdenerwowanym i odrobinę za głośnym głosem, za co został skarcony przez wzrok bibliotekarki, siedzącej kilka stolików dalej. Już schował zeszyt oraz długopis i miał podnieść się z miejsca, kiedy usłyszał szept tuż przy swoim uchu.

\- Najpierw muszę wiedzieć co potrafisz, żeby nie marnować czasu na pierdoły. - John zamarł na chwilę, wciąż trzymając plecak w rękach. Jeszcze przez moment czuł na uchu ciepły oddech bruneta. „Jezu, czy on nie zna pojęcia przestrzeni osobistej?" – przemknęło mu w myślach, gdy Holmes odsunął się od niego i przeniósł zainteresowanie na kartki leżące na stole. Blondyn odłożył plecak na podłogę.

\- Powinieneś je przeczytać, nie są idealne, ale i tak lepsze od tych podręczników, które każą wam przerabiać – wyszeptał, kładąc rękę na stosie książek. – A to musisz zrobić sam – dodał, przysuwając sobie kartki i wskazując palcem na odręcznie napisane zadania. John nachylił się nad papierami, żeby lepiej widzieć i przebiegł szybko wzorkiem po pierwszej stronie.

\- Ty to napisałeś? – spytał, zerkając na bruneta.

Chłopak spojrzał się na niego w sposób, który od razu wykazywał głupotę pytania, ale mruknął cicho:

\- Tak. Zadania są przekrojowe. Jak je zrobisz, będziemy wiedzieć co musisz poćwiczyć, a czego nie wiesz w ogóle.

John przekartkował papiery i skrzywił się odrobinę.

\- Matko, tu jest chyba ze sto zadań?

\- Sto trzydzieści cztery – sprecyzował Sherlock.

Lekko przerażona mina Johna, zmieniła się w zdeterminowaną.

\- Dobra. Niech będzie – odparł, spoglądając na Holmesa z miną wyrażającą, że podejmuje się wyzwania.

\- Jak skończysz, zadzwoń. Umówimy się na spotkanie – odrzekł, przesuwając po stole karteczkę z numerem telefonu. – Tylko zrób je jeszcze w tym roku.

\- Myślisz, że nie dam rady? Zrobię – odparł znów trochę zbyt głośno, przez co posłał przepraszający uśmiech bibliotekarce, która chrząknęła wymownie, mierząc go groźnym wzrokiem.

\- Za tydzień będą skończone – dodał, wracając wzrokiem do książek i Sherlocka, który przyglądał mu się z zaciekawieniem.

\- Dobrze. Trzymam cię za słowo, John – szepnął, przysuwając się odrobinę. Watson zatrzymał się w połowie pakowania książek, gdy ręka Holmesa sięgnęła nad jego własnymi, po długopis. Sherlock wziął karteczkę, która leżała przed Watsonem i coś na niej dopisał, po czym wręczył długopis Johnowi z minimalnym uśmiechem.

Blondyn chwycił go szybko i wpakował resztę rzeczy do plecaka.

\- Do zobaczenia za tydzień, Holmes – rzucił, wstając od stołu.

Sherlock z pokerową miną, sięgnął po wcześniej czytaną książkę, zupełnie go ignorując. Jakby Watsona w ogóle tam nie było.

Drzwi biblioteki zamknęły się z cichym skrzypnięciem.

„Co za dupek" – pomyślał John, gdy ruszył przez korytarz do domu.

***

Tydzień mijał nieubłaganie szybko, a John oprócz masy zadań z chemii miał treningi drużyny i sprawdzian z historii. Do tego Harry wcale nie pomagała w domu. Wręcz przeciwnie, gdy tylko się przewinęła, zostawiała za sobą istny chaos.

\- To ja powinienem tak syfić, a ty sprzątać – krzyknął, żeby usłyszała go ze swojego pokoju.

\- Nie musisz sprzątać – odparła, wychylając głowę zza drzwi.

\- Jasne, i utoniemy w kupie śmieci oraz twoich brudnych ubrań – odciął się, rzucając w nią bluzą, którą zostawiła na schodach.

\- Weź, ale ty jesteś sztywny – fuknęła i zatrzasnęła drzwi, nie czekając na jego odpowiedź.

John westchnął ciężko i zamknął się w swoim pokoju. „Dobra, czas się skupić i dokończyć te cholerne zadania" – pomyślał, siadając przy biurku. Kiedy wyciągał papiery z plecaka, spomiędzy kartek wyleciała mała karteczka. „Muszę ją gdzieś położyć, żeby jej nie zgubić" – przemknęło mu przez myśl, kiedy spojrzał na zapisany na niej numer telefonu. Obrócił ją w palcach i dostrzegł, że na odwrocie jest dopisane coś jeszcze. Wcześniej tego nie sprawdził, zupełnie zapomniał.

\- Zadanie sto dwudzieste piąte możesz sobie darować - przeczytał na głos, po czym zmarszczył brwi i cisnął karteczkę przed siebie. Ta opadła na skraj biurka.

\- Cholerny łaskawca – burknął, otwierając książkę.


	3. Nie taki straszny...

John zerknął na zegarek. Piętnaście po dwudziestej. Wyrobił się. Co prawda, nie skończył dwudziestu trzech zadań, ale próbował. Wyciągnął się na krześle, rozprostowując zasiedziałe kończyny i sięgnął po karteczkę z numerem Holmesa. – No dobra – westchnął pod nosem. Zszedł na dół, do przedpokoju, gdzie znajdował się telefon. Wykręcił numer i odczekał moment, aż rytmiczny dźwięk nieodbieranego połączenia zmienił się w miły, kobiecy głos.

\- Halo?

\- Dzień dobry, to znaczy dobry wieczór. Czy dodzwoniłem się do państwa Holmesów?

\- Tak. W czym mogę pomóc?

John odetchnął z ulgą, w pierwszym odruchu obawiając się, że Holmes dał mu fałszywy numer.

\- Nazywam się John Watson. Jestem eemmm... kolegą Sherlocka. Czy mógłbym z nim rozmawiać?

\- Och, kolegą? Tak, tak, oczywiście, już go wołam.

Watson słyszał w tle jak kobieta krzyczy imię Holmesa, po czym dostaje w odpowiedzi stanowcze: Zajęty!

\- Chwileczkę, słońce – rzuciła do słuchawki. John nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, słysząc tylko jak coś chrupie w słuchawce.

Pani Hudson weszła na górę i otworzyła drzwi do pokoju Sherlocka.

\- Masz telefon – odparła, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Nie widzi pani, że nie mogę – odparł, odmierzając różowatą ciesz do szalki.

\- Dzwoni twój kolega. – Brunet łypnął na nią ze zdziwieniem. – John Watson – dokończyła. - To chyba może poczekać – dodała, wskazując palcem podejrzanie wyglądające menzurki.

Sherlock odstawił próbówkę na miejsce i zdjął ochronne okulary. Bez słowa przeszedł obok gospodyni i szybko zbiegł po schodach do salonu. Podniósł słuchawkę i po wzięciu głębszego oddechu, odezwał się:

\- Witaj, John. – W słuchawce rozbrzmiał charakterystyczny, głęboki głos. Watson o mały włos nie przewrócił wazonu, stojącego na stoliku obok telefonu, kiedy usłyszał powitanie.

\- Niech cię szlag – wymamrotał, łapiąc naczynie w ostatniej chwili. Nigdy nie lubił pstrokatego prezentu od ciotki Clary. Niestety, w przeciwieństwie do swojego ojca.

\- Słucham? – odezwał się Sherlock z lekkim zdziwieniem.

\- Co? Nie, to nie było do ciebie. Ja musiałem, wazon, nie ważne. Słuchaj miałem zadzwonić, gdy skończę. Zrobiłem zadania, więc możemy się umówić na lekcje.

\- Zadania? Ach, tak. Prawie zapomniałem – powiedział z nonszalancją.

\- Myślałeś, że ich nie zrobię, prawda? Jestem bardziej zdeterminowany niż ci się wydaje.

\- W to nie wątpię. Skoro poprosiłeś mnie o pomoc. Nikt normalny by się nie odważył – odparł bez emocji.

\- Taa, widać jestem nienormalny... No to kiedy możemy się spotkać?

Sherlock mimowolnie uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Pasuje ci jutro, o trzeciej?

\- Ale jutro jest sobota.

\- No i co z tego? – zapytał brunet.

\- Biblioteka jest zamknięta.

\- Możemy pójść do biblioteki publicznej... – zaczął.

\- ... ale ja mam mecz.

\- Mecz? – Holmes zmarszczył brwi w wyrazie skupienia. – Rugby. No tak, grasz w ten plebejski sport. Trudno. Jeśli nie chcesz...

\- Nie, nie. Czekaj. Może być siedemnasta? – wypalił szybko, nie chcąc zrazić Holmesa. „Kto wie kiedy znowu zechce się ze mną spotkać?" – pomyślał.

\- Nie będziemy mieć za dużo czasu. Bibliotekę zamykają o osiemnastej.

\- To może... - John potarł ręką po karku, starając się wymyślić coś naprędce.

\- Możesz przyjść do mnie. – Usłyszał zanim wpadł na jakieś rozwiązanie.

\- Serio? Nie będę przeszkadzał?

\- Rodziców nie będzie, jeżeli o to ci chodzi. Co do brata, to mam gdzieś czy będzie mu to przeszkadzało – odrzekł, nie zdążywszy w porę ugryźć się w język. Nigdy z nikim nie rozmawiał o swojej rodzinie, nie zapraszał do domu, więc czemu teraz tak łatwo mu to przyszło, pomyślał. „Muszę się bardziej kontrolować" – stwierdził w myślach.

\- Ok – powiedział blondyn, za bardzo nie wiedząc jak zareagować na odpowiedź Sherlocka. – Rodzeństwo może być bardzo denerwujące. Wiem coś o tym – dodał, samemu nie będąc pewnym dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa.

\- 27 Montague Street – rzucił Holmes, chcąc uciąć temat. Nie słysząc odpowiedzi Watsona, dodał szybko: - Mój adres. 27 Montague Street.

\- No tak, przecież nie wiem gdzie mieszkasz – zaśmiał się blondyn. - 27 Montague Street. Dobra, zapamiętałem – dodał.

\- W takim razie, do zobaczenia, John.

\- Do zobaczenia... Sherlocku.

Holmes rozłączył się, po czym błyskawicznie wrócił do swojego pokoju, chcąc uniknąć pytań ze strony pani Hudson.

Usiadł na łóżku i rozejrzał się po wnętrzu.

\- Chyba powinienem posprzątać – mruknął do siebie, spoglądając na walające się obok biurka książki i parapet zastawiony naczyniami laboratoryjnymi. Położył się, zamykając oczy. Coś ukuło go w plecy. Podniósł się na łokciu, spoglądając na leżący na kołdrze palnik. - Więc tutaj go zostawiłem.

Wepchnął przedmiot pod łóżko i ponownie się położył. „John Watson. Intrygujący." Zamknął oczy wyobrażając sobie postać blondyna.

***

John odłożył słuchawkę i odetchnął z ulgą. „Dobra. Załatwione." Uśmiechnął się na myśl, że poszło całkiem gładko. „Nie był taki straszny, jak poprzednio" – pomyślał, idąc do pokoju.

\- Z czego się tak cieszysz? – Harriet stała na środku korytarza, obrzucając brata pytającym spojrzeniem.

\- A co cię to? – burknął z kwaśną miną.

\- Nowa dziewczyna? – Harry uporczywie drążyła temat.

\- Gdyby to była nowa dziewczyna, to na pewno bym ci nie powiedział. – John chciał już wejść do swojego pokoju, ale siostra zagrodziła mu drogę.

\- Nadal się gniewasz za tamto?

\- A nie widać? – rzucił, spoglądając na nią spod przymarszczonych brwi.

\- Sama chciała. To nawet lepiej. Po co ci taka szmata.

\- Jezu, Harry. Nie wyrażaj się tak. Mama by...

\- Mama nie żyje. Mogę mówić co mi się chcę – warknęła.

Watson popatrzył na blondynkę łagodniejszym wzrokiem, po czym westchnął i poczochrał siostrę po głowie. Smutny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy pomyślał o ostatnich wydarzeniach. „Harry przeżywa to na swój sposób i bunt przeciw wszystkiemu jest jednym z objawów" – pomyślał.

\- To był kumpel. Będę się z nim uczył chemii. Muszę poprawić oceny – odezwał się łagodnym tonem. Harriet przewróciła oczami i wydała z siebie umęczony odgłos.

\- Nauuuka, blee.

\- Ty też powinnaś się za siebie wziąć – stwierdził, posyłając jej wymowne spojrzenie.

\- O nie, po moim trupie – rzuciła, wznosząc ręce w obronnym geście. – Jeden kujon w rodzinie wystarczy.

\- Nie jestem kujonem.

\- Taa, niech ci będzie – odparła, odwracając się na pięcie do swojego pokoju. – Idź zakuwać, kujonie – powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem, zanim zamknęła drzwi.

\- Nieuk! – krzyknął w odpowiedzi, a mały uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy.


	4. Niewiadoma

Na trybunach przeważały czerwono-żółte barwy. Transparent z napisem "Do przodu Tygrysy!", wyginał się pod wpływem rześkiego, wiosennego wiatru. Na boisku trwała zaciekła walka o piłkę. Tłum na trybunach szalał, kiedy komentator zaczął odliczać sekundy do zakończenia meczu. Jedno przyłożenie dzieliło drużynę od pokonania gości.

\- Watson przejmuje piłkę! Mija dwóch obrońców. Brown jest na czystej pozycji. Rzut przez środek boiska... Tak! Tak!! Nikt go już nie dogoni. Przyłożenie. Mamy toooo!

Widownia poderwała się z miejsc, czekając na zakończenie meczu. Po ostatecznym sygnale, kibice zaczęli jeszcze głośniej skandować zwycięskie hasła. Fanki zwisające przez barierki, próbowały dosięgnąć swoich bohaterów. Co rusz obdarzając, któregoś uściskami i całusami.

Po podziękowaniu wiernym fanom i oderwaniu się od rozemocjonowanych dziewczyn, Watson wraz resztą drużyny udali się do szatni.

\- No stary! To było zajebiste! – Bill poklepał Johna po plecach, szczerząc się z radości.

\- A tam, to Tom zrobił przyłożenie.

\- Taa, ale nie miałbym czym, gdybyś tak dobrze mi nie podał – odparł, przechodzący obok Brown.

\- Panowie, jesteśmy w ćwierćfinałach. Trzeba to oblać! – rzucił entuzjastycznie Frank.

\- No ba! Sukces nie oblany to sukces przechu...

\- Pete, nie kończ – wtrącił z rozbawieniem John.

\- No to gdzie balujemy? – zapytał Bill, zamykając swoją szafkę.

\- Ja mam wolną chatę. Chris kupi co trzeba i możemy świętować – zaoferował Henry.

\- Super! To pod prysznic i na imprę! – krzyknął Frank, poganiając stojących obok chłopaków ręcznikiem.

John zerknął na zegar wiszący nad drzwiami wejściowymi. Było piętnaście po szesnastej.

\- Na co czekasz, Johnny? – zapytał Frank, zatrzymując się w progu. Ciekawskie, zielone oczy wpatrywały się w blondyna.

\- Ja chyba nie mogę. Umówiłem się.

\- Chłopaki, Watson ma dziewczynę! - wydarł się Frank, żeby wszyscy z drużyny usłyszeli nowinę.

\- Nie, nie mam. To nie to.

\- Jak to nie? Jeżeli zostawiasz drużynę, to musi być randka - stwierdził Frank z przekonaniem w głosie.

\- No gadaj. - Bill wychylił się zza szafki, lustrując Johna podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

\- To tylko korki z chemii.

\- No bez jaj. Olewasz kumpli i imprezę miesiąca, żeby się uczyć? - Henry również dołączył do rozmowy, mimo skapującego z włosów szamponu.

\- To chociaż powiedz, że uczy cię jakaś fajna studentka - rzucił Bill, szturchając Johna łokciem w bok.

\- Niezupełnie - zaśmiał się nerwowo Watson. "Czemu się denerwuję?" - To chłopak z naszej szkoły.

\- Johnny, zaczynam się o ciebie martwić - odparł Bill, udając powagę w głosie. John klepnął go w tył głowy i obaj zaczęli się śmiać.

\- Uwaga! Watson woli kujona niż imprezkę z kumplami! - wydarł się Frank, machając przy tym ręcznikiem. John rzucił w niego trampkiem, leżącym obok. Rudzielec odskoczył w porę i przeskakując ławeczkę, stojącą po środku szatni, pobiegł do łazienki.

\- Przystojny ten twój nauczyciel? - rzucił z rozbawieniem Henry.

\- Jesteście nienormalni! - zawołał za kolegami, którzy udali się pod prysznice, po czym sięgnął po ręcznik i wszedł pod wolny natrysk.

\- A wiesz, że będzie Sara? - rzucił Henry, wycierając włosy ręcznikiem.

\- Słyszałem, że pytała o ciebie dzisiaj przed meczem - oznajmił Tom, jako jedyny gotowy już do wyjścia.

\- Serio? I co mówiła? - zapytał z zaskoczeniem w głosie John.

\- Nie wiem dokładnie, ale z tego co mi Ann powiedziała, to chyba na ciebie leci - odpowiedział brunet, opierając się o ścianę przy wejściu do szatni.

Watson uśmiechnął się pod nosem, nadstawiając głowę pod lecącą wodę. „Może tym razem się uda. Tylko te korki, cholera. Może je przełożyć? Nie no, umówiłem się, głupio tak przy pierwszym razie już kręcić... Czemu wszystko musi dziać się naraz?" - przemknęło mu w myślach.

***

Pomachał ekipie idącej do Henry'ego, a sam ruszył w przeciwną stronę. W oddali dostrzegł zbliżający się do przystanku autobus. Jego linia. Pędem rzucił się do biegu, żeby zdążyć przed pojazdem. Dzieliło go jeszcze kilka metrów od postoju, gdy autobus zatrzymał się, wypuszczając pasażerów. Torba obijała mu się nieprzyjemnie o biodro, mimo tego przyspieszył, chcąc dopaść czerwonego piętrusa. Nie zauważył kałuży, która nie wyparowała jeszcze po wczorajszej ulewie, chlapiąc sobie spodnie.

\- Niech to szlag – jęknął, kiedy drzwi zamknęły mu się przed nosem, a kierowca nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, odjechał. Zdenerwowany kopnął, leżącą obok kosza na śmieci puszkę po napoju. Spojrzał na zegarek. Za trzydzieści pięć minut siedemnasta. Gdyby wsiadł do tego przeklętego autobusu, to na pewno by zdążył. „Teraz muszę poczekać na kolejny jakieś piętnaście minut" – stwierdził w myślach, studiując rozkład jazdy. Usiadł zrezygnowany na ławeczce, czekając na środek transportu. Ten pojawił się z lekkim opóźnieniem. „Trzy minuty w plecy." Zajął miejsce przy oknie, kładąc torbę na siedzeniu obok. Szczerze powiedziawszy, to nie czuł się na siłach, żeby głowić się nad zadaniami z chemii, ale słowo się rzekło. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Holmes nie będzie upierdliwym nauczycielem i nauka upłynie w przyjemnej atmosferze.

„Czego ja oczekuję, przecież na pewno będzie się czepiał i zrobi ze mnie idiotę. Miał to wypisane na twarzy – wszyscy ludzie to imbecyle, łącznie ze mną."

Po fali pesymistycznych myśli John, skupił się na obserwowaniu zmieniającego się krajobrazu za oknem. Ładny dzień powoli przechodził w pochmurny wieczór. Watson oderwał wzrok od szyby, kiedy pojazd zatrzymał się na przystanku. „To chyba tutaj." Wysiadł i rozejrzał się po okolicy. Wkoło znajdowały się same zadbane kamienice. Były przystrojone gdzieniegdzie kwiatkami w doniczkach, które ożywiały dość monotonne barwy ich fasad. John poprawił torbę na ramieniu i skierował się w kierunku skrzyżowania. Rozglądał się po numerach, szukając liczby 27. Kiedy już znalazł 25 i 26 wydawało mu się, że numer 27 zaraz mu się objawi. Niestety, następnym co zobaczył był czarna tabliczka z liczbą 28.

\- Nie no, nie wierzę – jęknął pod nosem. Zegarek pokazywał dziesięć po siedemnastej, a Watson wciąż błądził z jednej strony ulicy na drugą. Wreszcie przystanął przy małej uliczce między dwoma kamienicami. „Może to tam?" – przemknęło mu w myślach. Z determinacją ruszył w głąb uliczki. Po przejściu paru metrów zza kamienicy wyłoniła się kolejna. Od uliczki oddzielał ją mały ogródek z dużym bukiem i kilkoma przystrzyżonymi krzakami. Niebieskie kwiatki witały gości, zwisając z parapetów na parterze. Numer 27 na drzwiach od razu poprawił Watsonowi humor. Czym prędzej podszedł do nich i wcisnął guzik. Rozbrzmiał dźwięk dzwonka. Blondyn nerwowo stukał butem o betonowy schodek. Po chwili usłyszał chrobot przekręcanego zamka i wlepił wzrok w poruszającą się klamkę. Pochyliła się lekko ku dołowi, a potem wróciła szybko do pozycji wyjściowej. John zacisnął dłoń na pasku od torby i zapukał delikatnie w drzwi. Zdawało mu się, że słyszy głosy tuż zza drzwiami. Kiedy już miał ponowić czynność, aby przypomnieć, że wciąż tam stoi, klamka drgnęła gwałtownie i drzwi szybko się otworzyły. W progu John zdążył zauważyć, stojącą kobietę w fioletowej bluzce i spódnicy, która uważnie mu się przyglądała, obdarzając go przy tym bardzo miłym uśmiechem. Po czym został wciągnięty do środka przez chłopaka ubranego w czarną koszulę i ciemne jeansy. Nim się odezwał, długie palce owinęły mu się wokół nadgarstka i został pociągnięty w głąb mieszkania. Zdezorientowany, zerknął do tyłu na wciąż uśmiechającą się kobietę, która wreszcie przemówiła.

\- Miło mi cię poznać, John. – Po czym dodała, kierując słowa bardziej do Holmesa. – Przyniosę wam coś do picia i jedzenia.

\- Nie trzeba – zawołał brunet, nie odwracając się do niej i nie przerywając prowadzenia Johna do swojego pokoju. Blondyn powrócił wzrokiem na chłopaka. Burza ciemnych loków uroczo podskakiwała, gdy szybkimi susami pokonywał schody. John chcąc nie chcąc też musiał przyspieszyć, wciąż czując stanowczy uchwyt Holmesa na swojej ręce. „Co się dzieje? O co tu chodzi? Dlaczego on mnie ciągnie za rękę?" – pomyślał, patrząc z konsternacją na dłoń Sherlocka.

\- Nie chcę, żeby zamęczyła cię pytaniami. Co i tak na pewno będzie usiłowała zrobić – odezwał się niespodziewanie brunet, gdy stanęli przed drzwiami do jego pokoju.

Zaskoczony John mruknął, jakby na potwierdzenie wiadomości, nie będąc w stanie wyartykułować jakiegokolwiek zdania. „On czyta w myślach czy co?"

Sherlock otworzył drzwi i zrobił Johnowi miejsce w progu. Watson wszedł do środka, czując pewną ulgę, że dłoń bruneta zniknęła z jego nadgarstka. Nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć, ale Holmes dziwnie na niego działał. Był bezpośredni, ale jednocześnie wydawał się strasznie skryty. John rozejrzał się po pokoju. „Całkiem przestronny, nie to co mój" – przemknęło mu w myślach. Duże okno, drzwi balkonowe i mnóstwo laboratoryjnych przedmiotów ustawionych na półkach i biurku. Przy wejściu regał cały wypełniony książkami. Dosyć duże łóżko, ustawione pod ścianą i plakat czaszki, wiszący obok tablicy Mendelejewa, tuż nad biurkiem. Musiał przyznać, że to dość oryginalny wystrój, ale całkiem przyjemny. Oderwał wzrok od plakatu, czując na sobie spojrzenie szaro-niebieskich oczu.

\- Ładnie tu – rzucił John, widząc poważny wyraz twarzy bruneta.

\- Kwestia indywidualnego postrzegania estetyki – odparł chłodno i przeniósł wzrok z Watsona na jego torbę.

\- Jeżeli mamy zacząć, to muszę najpierw przejrzeć zadania, które zrobiłeś – dodał, podchodząc do biurka i siadając na obrotowym krześle.

\- Jasne. Już. – Blondyn wyciągnął z torby plik zapisanych kartek i położył na blacie dębowego biurka. Holmes od razu zabrał się za analizowanie zadań. W milczeniu przerzucał kartkę za kartką, od czasu do czasu marszcząc delikatnie brwi. John nie za bardzo wiedząc, co ma ze sobą zrobić, zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju i zatrzymał się przed regałem z książkami. Przejechał wzrokiem po tytułach wytłoczonych na brzegach równo ułożonych książek. Literatura naukowa, głownie o tematyce chemicznej i kryminalistyce. Kilka słowników: francuski, niemiecki, grecki, rosyjski. Parę kryminałów i książek przygodowych, upchniętych na samą górę regału. Dojrzał też atlas medyczny i książkę o mikrobiologii. „Niech to, jeżeli to wszystko przeczytał, to musi być geniuszem albo totalnym świrem" – stwierdził w myślach.

Blondyn zerknął kątem oka na pogrążonego w skupieniu Holmesa, uważnie czytającego efekty jego ciężkiej pracy. „Oby było ok." Zainteresowany książką z wyblakłą okładką, umiejscowioną na samej górze, wspiął się na palcach i koniuszkami palców ściągnął ją z półki. Zanim zdążył ją jednak dobrze pochwycić, wyślizgnęła mu się z rąk i spadła na ziemię z głośny plaskiem. Sherlock odwrócił się w stronę hałasu. John szybko schylił się po książkę, która wylądowała okładką na zewnątrz, otwierając się mniej więcej po środku.

\- Przepraszam. Już odkładam – rzucił szybko blondyn, podnosząc ją z podłogi. W miejscu, w którym upadła leżała fotografia. „Musiała wypaść spomiędzy stron" – stwierdził w myślach Watson. Odwrócił ją. Nim uważnie się jej przyjrzał, Sherlock momentalnie doskoczył do niego i wyrwał mu ją z ręki. Watson zdziwiony nagłą reakcją gospodarza, cofnął się o krok.

\- Kto to? – wymsknęło mu się z ciekawości. Fotografia przedstawiała dwóch małych chłopców. Jeden trzymał drewniany miecz, na głowie miał czarny, piracki kapelusz z białą czaszką po środku. Ciemne loczki opadały mu na czoło. Drugi chłopiec w czerwonej chustce, która częściowo przykrywała jego rude, krótkie włosy, dzierżył w ręku piracką flagę. Obaj szeroko uśmiechnięci, pozowali dumnie do zdjęcia.

Sherlock spojrzał najpierw na fotografię, a potem na Watsona. John nie był pewny czy jest zły czy smutny. Nie potrafił odczytać nieznacznych zmian w układzie brwi czy kącikach ust chłopaka. Jego chłodne spojrzenie wciąż było dla niego zagadką. Wywnioskował jednak, że to zdjęcie musiało być ważne dla Holmesa. Brunet bez odpowiedzi, chwycił książkę z rąk Johna i wsadził zdjęcie z powrotem. „Wyspa skarbów" został odstawiona na miejsce.

\- Przepraszam – odezwał się John, żeby przerwać niezręczną ciszę.

Sherlock zerknął na Watsona i przyciągnął do biurka samotne krzesło, stojące pod ścianą, obok dużej szafy.

\- Skończyłem, możemy zacząć od chemii nieorganicznej. Masz z nią większe problemy – odezwał się w końcu, siadając na swoim krześle. Szaro-niebieskie oczy przejechały po sylwetce Johna, kiedy usiadł na dostawionym krześle.

\- Umm, ok. – Blondyn zerknął na zegarek. Za dziesięć szósta. „Impreza na pewno się już rozkręciła" – westchnął w myślach.

Po jakiejś półgodzinie tłumaczenia jak obliczyć masę atomową, Sherlock odłożył ze zrezygnowaniem długopis i spojrzał na nachylonego nad zadaniem Johna.

\- To nie ma sensu.

\- Co? – Watson spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, jakby ktoś obudził go z letargu.

\- Pomyliłeś protony z nukleonami. Widać, że nie jesteś skupiony. Zapewne myślisz o tej imprezie, która właśnie cię omija.

\- Skąd wiesz o imprezie? – wypalił, spoglądając z zaciekawieniem na bruneta.

\- Och, proszę. To przecież oczywiste. Wygraliście mecz. Ważny, sądząc po ilości plakatów porozklejanych na korytarzach szkoły. Półfinały czy ćwierćfinały?

\- Ćwierćfinały - odparł zaskoczony. - Ale skąd wiesz, że wygraliśmy? Byłeś na meczu?

\- Ja, na meczu? – Uniósł brwi w demonstracyjnym zdziwieniu. - Nie, nie chodzę na takie widowiska.

\- Więc skąd wiesz?

\- Plamy na spodniach, na wysokości łydki. Wdepnąłeś w kałuże przy dużej prędkości, czyli biegłeś. Rozmasowujesz też lewe biodro, co świadczy o tym, że obijała się o nie torba, kiedy śpieszyłeś się prawdopodobnie do autobusu, który ci uciekł. Mecz musiał się przeciągnąć, podziękowania dla fanów i odbieranie uścisków oraz całusów od wiernych fanek, zajęło kilka minut.

John z rosnącym szokiem słuchał wypowiedzi Sherlocka.

\- Widzę, że dopadły cię także po wyjściu z szatni. – Ciągnął dalej, wskazując palcem na bluzę Johna. – Nie sądzę, żebyś używał kwiatowo-orientalnych perfum, a ten lekki ślad po różowym błyszczyku na twoim policzku, potwierdza mój wniosek. Inaczej zmyłbyś go pod prysznicem. – Mówiąc to, przesunął palcem po policzku Johna, który znieruchomiał zaskoczony dotykiem. Holmes roztarł pozostałości błyszczyka między palcami, nie odrywając wzroku od blondyna.

– Wniosek, wygraliście mecz i przez to się spóźniłeś. Nie licząc tego, że nie mogłeś znaleźć numeru.

John wpatrywał się w Holmesa, powstrzymując się przed głupkowatym otwarciem ust ze zdziwienia.

\- To... To było... Niesamowite! – odezwał się szczerząc się z zachwytu.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego, marszcząc w niezrozumieniu brwi.

\- Wiesz, że powiedziałeś „niesamowite"?

\- Taaa, no przecież to było fantastyczne. Wszystko się zgadza! – Z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową.

\- Fantastyczne? To nie są słowa, których normalnie ludzie używają, kiedy ich dedukuję.

Watson uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na szaro-niebieskie tęczówki, które zdawały się pociemnieć odrobinę.

\- To co mówią zazwyczaj?

\- Spieprzaj.

Blondyn parsknął śmiechem, a Holmes uśmiechnął się odrobinę, zawieszając wzrok na radosnym obliczu Johna i jego roześmianych ustach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miałam wrzucić na Mikołajki, ale zaliczyłam mały poślizg. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się Wam spodoba. Bardzo chętnie poznam Wasze opinie. ;)


	5. Chytry plan

Sherlock oderwał wzrok od uśmiechniętego wciąż blondyna, na dźwięk ostrzegawczego puknięcia w drzwi, które zwiastowało nadejście pani Hudson z posiłkiem.

\- Nie przeszkadzam? – Kobieta wychyliła się zza na wpół otwartych drzwi i z miłym uśmiechem wkroczyła do pokoju, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Nie powiedziałbym... – zaczął Sherlock.

\- O widzę, że chyba zrobiliście sobie przerwę. I bardzo dobrze, czas coś przekąsić – dodała, stawiając przed nimi talerzyk z ciastkami czekoladowymi i dwa kubki z herbatą.

\- Nie wiedziałam czy słodzisz – skierowała słowa do Johna, zdejmując cukiernicę z tacy.

\- Nie. Dziękuję.

\- Jak wam idzie?

\- Cudownie. Czy może pani zająć się czymś innym? Może zmywaniem?

\- Nie jestem waszą sprzątaczką – odparła automatycznie, spoglądając karcąco na Holmesa. Natychmiast jednak znowu przybrała miły wyraz twarzy i zagadnęła do Johna:

\- Chodzisz do tej samej szkoły co Sherlock, tak?

\- Tak, proszę pani – przytaknął Watson z uśmiechem.

\- Jesteś starszy o dwa lata, prawda?

\- Eeemmm, szczerze mówiąc, to nie za bardzo...

\- Pani Hudson, czy możemy skończyć to przesłuchanie? John i tak nie zna odpowiedzi na połowę pytań, które chce pani zadać. Poznaliśmy się niedawno, dokładnie dziesięć dni temu. Od tego czasu zamieniliśmy ze sobą kilka zdań, to są lekcje uzupełniające, mające na celu podnieść wiedzę Johna, żeby mógł otrzymać satysfakcjonującą go ocenę na koniec roku, a tym samym dostać się na wymarzony uniwersytet medyczny. Te informacje powinny pani wystarczyć.

Pani Hudson zerknęła na milczącego blondyna, który wpatrywał się w Holmesa z ulgą w oczach, że nie musi odpowiadać na pytania.

\- Dobrze już, dobrze. Zjedzcie ciasteczka, sama piekłam – odparła i uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem, widząc wzrok Sherlocka mówiący: „Idź sobie kobieto". John od razu zabrał się za konsumpcję ciastka. Gdy tylko przełknął, pochwalił wypieki, zanim pani Hudson zdążyła wyjść z pokoju.

Znowu siedzieli sami nad rozłożonymi kartkami, podręcznikami i będącymi w centrum uwagi Johna czekoladowymi ciasteczkami.

\- Dzięki. Nie za bardzo wiedziałem co mam jej odpowiedzieć.

\- Pani Hudson lubi mieć wszystko pod kontrolą.

\- Myślałem, że to twoja mama.

\- Nie. – Sherlock uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony stwierdzeniem Watsona. – Chociaż czasami mam wrażenie, że za bardzo wczuwa się w rolę.

\- Czyli kim jest?

\- To moja... niania.

\- Niania? Nie jesteś za duży na niańkę?

\- Powiedz to moim rodzicom. Uważają, że ma na mnie dobry wpływ. Zresztą, jest z nami już tak długo, że można by zapomnieć, iż nie jest z rodziny.

\- Fajnie. Ja tam nie miałem takich luksusów.

Holmes sięgnął po ciastko i zaczął obracać je w palcach.

\- Co do dzisiejszej nauki, to rzeczywiście trudno mi się skoncentrować. Mecz i w ogóle cały tydzień – kontynuował John.

\- Nie wysypiałeś się odpowiednio, dużo nauki, sprawdzian z historii, treningi. Do tego brat pewnie wcale nie pomagał w domowych obowiązkach.

\- Matko, jak ty to robisz?

\- Obserwuję i analizuję. Podkrążone oczy, tusz na palcach, odciśnięte na jednej z kartek z zadaniami daty do powtórzenia na test, twoja torba. Z tego wszystkiego można wyciągnąć odpowiednie wnioski.

\- Moja torba?

\- Kiepski stan, mimo że kupiono ją niedawno. Powycierane krawędzie, plama w dolnym, prawym rogu, na pasku inicjały H.W., wnioskuję, że odstałeś ją od brata. Ty dbasz o swoje rzeczy, więc stopień zużycia torby świadczy o tym, iż jej poprzedni właściciel doprowadził ją do takiego wyglądu. Analogiczne, nie przykłada wagi do porządku.

\- Zdumiewające.

\- Znowu to robisz.

\- Taa, sorry.

\- Nie, to... nie jestem przyzwyczajony.

\- Widzę i to mnie dziwi. Masz talent.

Holmes odwrócił wzrok udając, że ciasteczka pani Hudson niezmiernie go zainteresowały.

\- Mówię serio. Jesteś genialny – wypalił John, samemu nie wiedząc, skąd przychodzi mu taka łatwość komplementowania. Sherlock był niezwykłym chłopakiem, najdziwniejszą osobą jaką Watson kiedykolwiek spotkał i musiał przyznać w duchu, że chciał poznać go bardziej. Dowiedzieć się co kryje się pod tą burzą loków.

\- Chyba darujemy sobie dzisiaj naukę? – Spojrzał na bruneta, błądzącego wzrokiem po kawałkach czekolady, znajdujących się na trzymanym przez niego ciasteczku.

\- Hhmm?

\- Nie słuchasz mnie, nie? Masz nieobecny wzrok.

\- Przepraszam, czasem się wyłączam. Co mówiłeś?

\- Darujmy sobie dzisiejszą lekcję. Mam lepszy pomysł na spędzenie tego dnia. – Watson z uśmieszkiem chwycił ciastko i nadgryzając je dodał: - Impreza u Henry'ego to będzie wydarzenie miesiąca. Nie może nas tam zabraknąć.

\- Tak, jasne. Idź - rzucił chodnym tonem równocześnie, gdy John wypowiadał ostatnie zdanie.

W pokoju zapadła cisza. Patrzyli na siebie przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- Mam iść z tobą? – odezwał się Holmes, próbując ukryć zaskoczenie w głosie.

\- Pomyślałem, że chciałbyś pójść. Będzie fajnie.

\- Mam inne doświadczenia. Nie, dziękuję. Doceniam, że odważyłeś się na taki gest, ale nie jestem stworzony do przebywania w takich miejscach.

\- Jakie doświadczenia?

\- Nie ma o czym mówić. Po prostu nie jestem, jakby to powiedzieć, nazbyt społeczny.

\- No to czas to zmienić. – Szczery uśmiech Johna sprawił, że Holmes przez chwilę rozważał jego propozycję.

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł, John. Ludzie i ja to kiepskie połączenie.

\- Daj spokój. Idziesz tam ze mną i gwarantuję ci, że z Watsonem nabędziesz zupełnie innych doświadczeń odnośnie imprez. Krótko mówiąc, będziesz się świetnie bawił.

\- Naprawdę to...

\- Pomyliłeś się w pewnej kwestii, kiedy mnie dedukowałeś - wtrącił, chytrze się uśmiechając.

\- Popełniłem błąd? Gdzie? – Po minie Holmesa można było wywnioskować, że chwycił przynętę. Watson z triumfalnym wyrazem twarzy przystąpił do kolejnego kroku w planie: jak pójść na imprezę i nie stracić lekcji chemii.

\- Powiem ci, jeśli zgodzisz się pójść na imprezę.

Brunet zmarszczył brwi, obserwując Johna badawczym spojrzeniem. Po krótkim zastanowieniu, rzucił jakby od niechcenia:

\- Niech ci będzie. Co jest nieprawidłowym założeniem?

\- Brat.

\- Słucham?

\- H.W. to Harriet Watson, moja siostra.

\- Zawsze coś – jęknął pod nosem.

\- To co? Idziemy? – Watson podniósł się z miejsca i z zadowoloną miną dokończył nadgryzione ciasteczko.

\- Dobrze. Chociaż nie jestem pewny, co na to pani Hudson.

\- Na pewno się zgodzi. Już ja ją przekonam – odparł dumny z rezultatu swojego planu.

***

Kobieta patrzyła na nich przez moment w milczeniu, a potem skierowała całą uwagę na Johna.

\- Czy tam będą ludzie, których znasz?

\- Tak, w większości.

\- Będzie alkohol?

\- Eeemm, nie. Na pewno, nie.

\- Och, oczywiście, że będzie. Po co ja się pytam – mruknęła jakby do siebie.

\- Sherlock nie jest przyzwyczajony do takich rzeczy – dodała.

\- Pani Hudson – jęknął Holmes, czując że jeśli ta rozmowa potrwa odrobinę dłużej, zapadnie się pod ziemię.

\- Cicho – rzuciła do niego i znowu skupiła się na Watsonie. - Pilnuj go, wydajesz się odpowiedzialnym chłopcem, więc mam nadzieję, że nie stanie się nic złego.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że nie. Będę miał go na oku – odpowiedział z zapałem blondyn, zerkając kątem oka na Sherlocka wbijającego wzrok w podłogę.

\- Dobrze, możesz iść, ale masz wrócić przed dwudziestą pierwszą.

Brunet westchnął ciężko i przewrócił oczami.

\- Odstawię go do domu punktualnie – rzucił Watson na do widzenia i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Zatrzymał się na progu, czekając na ubierającego się bruneta. Pani Hudson podeszła do Sherlocka i kładąc mu rękę na barku, powiedziała:

\- Uważaj na siebie. Trzymaj się blisko Johna i nie pij niczego.

\- Pani Hudson, proszę. Nie jestem dzieckiem.

\- Jesteś, mój drogi. Pamiętasz co było poprzednim razem?

\- Tak, wiem – mruknął zrezygnowanym tonem. – Będę uważał.

Holmes zarzucił na siebie czarną, skórzaną kurtkę i dołączył do Johna.

\- Miłej zabawy, chłopcy – zawołała w progu, kiedy zbliżali się do uliczki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Będzie mi niezmiernie miło, jeśli wyrazicie swoje opinie albo chociaż zostawicie po sobie jakiś ślad. ;)
> 
> Wesołych Świąt!


	6. Komplementy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Długo nic nie dodawałam, więc w gwoli przypomnienia: Sherlock i John jadą na imprezę. ;)

John zerkał co chwilę na towarzysza, kiedy szli na przystanek.

\- O co chodzi? – odezwał się w końcu Holmes, nie mogąc wytrzymać już rzucanych ukradkiem spojrzeń.

\- A nic. Tak tylko, podziwiam – zachichotał John, odwracając wzrok.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi i z malującym się na twarzy niezrozumieniem, dodał:

\- Że co, proszę?

Watson spojrzał na niego z zadziornym uśmiechem. Brunet wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej skonfundowanego, a jego mina sprawiła, że John parsknął śmiechem.

\- Nie sądziłem, że zobaczę cię w skórzanej kurtce. Wyglądasz...

Brunet zacisnął usta w wąską linię i spiął się, jakby szykując się do odparcia ataku.

\- Śmiesznie? – wtrącił, zanim John zdążył skończyć zdanie.

Blondyn uniósł lekko brwi w wyrazie zdziwienia, po czym pokręcił szybko głową, potęgując efekt wypowiedzi.

\- Nie, nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Dlaczego miałbyś wyglądać śmiesznie?

\- Śmiałeś się ze mnie – stwierdził chłodno.

\- Nie z ciebie, tylko z sytuacji. Po prostu nie spodziewałem się, że schludny pan Holmes ma w swojej szafie takie rockowe wdzianko.

\- Dostałem ją na zeszłe urodziny. Rzadko ją zakładam. Pomyślałem, że na imprezę może być – odparł lekko ściszonym głosem.

\- No pewnie, że może. Będziesz śmiało wyrywał laski – rzucił z uśmiechem.

\- Dlaczego bym miał?

Zatrzymali się na przystanku. Autobus miał być za parę minut.

\- Jak to? Wyglądasz dobrze – przejechał wzrokiem po sylwetce Holmesa i zatrzymał się na szaro-niebieskich oczach, które uważnie się mu przyglądały – bardzo dobrze, więc to oczywiste, że będziesz miał powodzenie. Szkoda nie skorzystać.

\- Uważasz, że wyglądam bardzo dobrze?

\- Ummm, no tak. – John potarł nerwowo kark, czując na sobie intensywne spojrzenie bruneta.

\- Nigdy nie... to znaczy... Dziękuję – odpowiedział, uciekając wzrokiem na rozkład jazdy, wiszący tuż obok.

\- Spoko. Nie ma za co – rzucił blondyn, spoglądając na drogę i udając, że usilnie próbuje wypatrzeć autobus.

Po chwili milczenia, na przystanek zajechał upragniony środek komunikacji i obaj wsiedli do środka, zajmując miejsca. Kierowca ruszył niespiesznie, a Holmes zatopił wzrok w widoku za oknem. Po kilku minutach, John nie wytrzymał i przerwał panującą między nimi ciszę.

\- Nie masz się co przejmować. Będzie fajnie.

\- Wcale się nie przejmuję – burknął brunet, nie odrywając wzroku od przesuwających się za oknem widoków.

\- Jasne. Pan „nie jestem zbyt społeczny" wcale a wcale się nie martwi.

Holmes spojrzał groźnie na rozmówcę, ale widząc uśmiechniętą minę Johna, ugryzł się w język.

\- Nie martwię się – mruknął, wracając do podziwiania miejskich krajobrazów.

\- Moi kumple są nienormalni, więc się nimi nie przejmuj. Jakby gadali jakieś głupoty, to olej to. Czasem im odwala.

Holmes przełknął ślinę, czując że zaschło mu w gardle. Ostatnia przygoda z imprezowaniem nie była nad wyraz udaną. Zrobienie z siebie, a raczej przy pomocy uczynnych kolegów, totalnej kompromitacji i pośmiewiska przed połową szkoły, to na pewno imprezowa klęska. I życiowa także. Wolał nie wspominać tamtego zdarzenia, ale lęk przed powtórką nie dawał o sobie zapomnieć. Poczuł, że pocą mu się ręce, a tętno przyśpieszyło. „Wcale się nie przejmuję" – powtarzał w myślach.

Z wygłaszania mantry wyrwał go głos Johna.

\- No, wstawaj. Wysiadamy. – Blondyn pociągnął go za rękaw i ruszył do wyjścia.


	7. Niewinna duszyczka

Dwie minuty na piechotę i byli na miejscu. John nacisnął dzwonek do drzwi i zerknął na stojącego obok Holmesa, który starał się zachować jak najbardziej obojętny wyraz twarzy. Blondyn uśmiechnął się pod nosem i ponownie nacisnął przycisk. Zza drzwi dochodziły do nich dźwięki muzyki i różne głosy. W końcu zamek chrupnął i w progu wyłoniła się postać rudzielca. Chłopak, gdy tylko zobaczył Watsona, uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- John! Przyszedłeś!

\- Mógłbym przegapić taką imprezę? – rzucił z przekąsem.

\- Wchodź...cie – poprawił się, spoglądając na milczącego towarzysza Watsona.

\- To jest Sherlock. Sherlock – Frank – przedstawił ich sobie, kiedy weszli do przedpokoju. Do ich uszu wyraźniej doleciała żywa, popowa piosenka.

Rudzielec zmierzył Holmesa wzrokiem i z malującym się na twarzy uśmieszkiem, odezwał się do Johna.

\- To jest ten twój korepetytor, taa?

\- Zrobiliśmy sobie małą przerwę od nauki, prawda? – odparł, spoglądając na dyskretnie rozglądającego się wkoło bruneta.

\- Tak – odezwał się w końcu, ale nie zamierzał rozwijać swojej wypowiedzi. Na szczęście Frank bez problemu kontynuował temat uradowanym tonem.

\- No z takim podejściem, to ty nie wyniesiesz za dużo z tych lekcji – wytknął Johnowi.

\- Martw się o własne oceny, Franky.

\- Mnie tam już nic nie pomoże – zaśmiał się.

\- To co, Sherlocku, nasz Johnny ma jakiś potencjał intelektualny? – dodał.

John posłał mu pozornie groźne spojrzenie i skierował wzrok na bruneta.

\- Myślę, że tak. W porównaniu do większości, John plasuje się w gronie przeciętnie inteligentnych – odpowiedział poważnie Holmes.

\- Przeciętnie? – rzucił z wyrzutem blondyn.

\- To znaczy, przeważająca większość zalicza się do idiotów, więc...

Frank roześmiał się głośno.

\- Dobra, czyli to miał być komplement, tak? – spytał John z wyczuwalnym w głosie rozbawieniem.

\- Już go lubię – rzucił Frank, poklepując zdezorientowanego Holmesa po plecach. – Chodźcie.

Sherlock unikając odpowiedzi, podążył za chłopakiem do salonu.

\- Hej ludziska! Patrzcie kto przybył! – krzyknął na cały głos Frank, żeby zebrani w pokoju i reszcie domu goście go usłyszeli. John podniósł rękę w geście przywitania, gdy imprezowicze zaczęli wołać powitalne hasła. Po chwili wokół Johna i stojącego za nim Holmesa, który uważnie śledził otoczenie bacznym wzrokiem, zrobił się mały tłok. Wszyscy chcieli pogratulować Watsonowi świetnej akcji i wygranego meczu. Każdy na swój sposób. Mocnym uściskiem, poklepaniem po plecach, buziakiem w policzek, a nawet poczochraniem włosów. Ten ostatni sposób wybrał kolega z drużyny, Bill.

\- No, jesteś w końcu. Wiedziałem, że jak się dowiesz, że Sara ma przyjść to nie odpuścisz tej imprezce – odparł, zabierając rękę ze sterczących zabawnie włosów Johna, który szybko zabrał się za ich wyrównywanie.

\- Znasz mnie zbyt dobrze – odrzekł, dając mu kuksańca w bok.

\- Ale nie na tyle, żeby wiedzieć kogo przyprowadziłeś ze sobą – stwierdził, kierując spojrzenie brązowych oczu na Sherlocka.

\- To ten tajemniczy korepetytor od chemii – wtrącił się Frank, który trzymał w rękach cztery plastikowe kubki z różowatą cieczą. - Macie. – Wyciągnął jednorazowe kubeczki w ich stronę.

\- Bierz, Sherlocku, jest jeszcze tego w cholerę – dodał, wręczając ostatni kubek brunetowi, który z niepewnością w oczach spoglądał na biały kubeczek. Watson widząc wahanie w jego postawie, chwycił za kubek i odezwał się do Franka.

\- Dzięki. Mam nadzieję, że smakuje lepiej niż ten twój ostatni wynalazek.

\- No weź. Praktyka czyni mistrza. – Frank dumnie wypiął pierś, wznosząc kubek w górę.

John przewrócił tylko oczami.

\- Widzę, że coś ci średnio idzie ta nauka – zaczął Bill.

\- Ty też przeciwko mnie?

\- Jako dobry przyjaciel chcę twego sukcesu edukacyjnego – zaśmiał się i upił łyk ponczu.

\- Jasne, sami święci się znaleźli – mruknął Watson.

\- Ja przynajmniej nie sprowadzam na złą drogę niewinnych duszyczek – zripostował Bill, spoglądając na przysłuchującego się rozmowie Holmesa.

\- No, no. Nie takich niewinnych – odparł Henry, który dołączył do zebranych przy kominku kolegów. - Moja siostra chodzi z nim do klasy. Potrafisz zajść za skórę, nie, Holmes?

\- Stwierdzam tylko fakty – odezwał się, posyłając mu chłodne spojrzenie.

\- Potrafi powiedzieć ci cały twój życiorys po przyjrzeniu się - dodał Henry.

\- Bez przesady. Nie jestem wróżką – odparł Sherlock, zerkając kątem oka na Johna, który uśmiechnął się minimalnie.

\- Serio? Super! Powiedz coś o mnie – nakręcił się Frank.


	8. Słowa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dalszy ciąg imprezy, na którą John zaprosił Sherlocka.

Holmes przyjrzał się mu analizującym wzrokiem i znowu zerknął w stronę Johna, który odwzajemnił spojrzenie, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, który wydał się Sherlockowi niewypowiedzianą zachętą.

\- Masz małego psa, prawdopodobnie brązowego jamnika. Nie masz dziewczyny i liczysz, że dzisiaj jakąś poderwiesz. Nie sądzę jednak, żeby przydała ci się do tego znajomość kroków walca angielskiego, więc twoje lekcje tańca nie na wiele się dzisiaj zdadzą. W tym gronie zwykłe kiwanie się do rytmu wystarczy.

Frank zamrugał z niedowierzaniem i machnął ekspresyjnie rękoma, o mały włos nie wylewając zawartości kubka.

\- Jak? To niemożliwe?! - Rudzielec spojrzał na Watsona, który uśmiechał się pod nosem, próbując powstrzymać wesołość wywołaną reakcją kolegi. - Powiedziałeś mu, prawda?! Musiałeś!

\- Ja mu nic nie mówiłem. - John podniósł ręce w obronnym geście. - Sherlock jest... - spojrzał na bruneta, który wbił w niego wzrok, czekając na dalszy ciąg wypowiedzi - ... bardzo dobry w dedukowaniu. - Blondyn powstrzymał się przed kolejnymi komplementami w stylu "niesamowity" czy "genialny", nie chcąc peszyć Holmesa, a tak naprawdę nie chcąc wywoływać kolejnego tematu do rozmowy z kumplami. „I tak będą pytać” - westchnął w myślach.

\- Ale ja mówiłem o tym tylko tobie i Billowi. - Rudzielec rzucił pytające spojrzenie wspomnianemu koledze, który wzruszył tylko ramionami.

\- Ostrzegałem - wtrącił Henry, zerkając podejrzliwie na Holmesa.

\- Serio, chodzisz na lekcje tańca? - zapytał z ciekawością i lekkim rozbawieniem w głosie Pete, który dołączył do rozmowy. Krąg osób przysłuchujących się im zdawał się narastać.

\- Wydedukuj mnie - odezwała się blondynka, która przysunęła się do Sherlocka i zalotnie zatrzepotała rzęsami. Brunet spojrzał na nią kątem oka i zrobił krok w bok, aby zwiększyć dystans między nim, a w jego mniemaniu dziwnie się na niego patrzącą dziewczyną.

\- Ja też chcę! - wyrwało się kolejnemu z imprezowiczów.

\- I ja! - krzyknęła dziewczyna z tyłu, wymachując kubkiem z resztką ponczu na dnie.

\- A tam, bzdury. Nie wierzę w takie coś. Niby skąd to wiesz? - odezwał się kolejny z gości.

\- Obserwuję i wyciągam wnioski. Wierz albo nie. Mało mnie interesuje opinia kolesia na sterydach.

\- Że co?! Nie biorę ty porąbańcu! - Wściekły grymas na twarzy i bojowa postawa chłopaka nie wróżyły niczego dobrego, więc John postanowił wkroczyć.

\- Hej, spokojnie. - Stanął między wyrośniętym karkiem a Sherlockiem. - Bez nerwów. Dzisiaj mamy radosny dzień i nie psujmy go bijatyką, ok?

Chłopak rzucił mu groźne spojrzenie, które po chwili złagodniało jednak pod wpływem stanowczego wzroku Watsona.

\- Właśnie, bawmy się! - zawołał Bill, aby wspomóc kolegę w rozładowaniu napięcia.

Osiłek mruknął coś pod nosem i odszedł w głąb pokoju, rzucając głośniej w stronę Holmesa słowo "świr".

Sytuacja została opanowana, a przynajmniej tak się wydawało Johnowi. Po kilku krótkich dedukcjach, rozbawiona zgraja rozeszła się po domu Henry'ego.

\- A co powiesz o mnie? - rzucił następny imprezowicz, który dopchał się w końcu do nowej sensacji wieczoru jaką stał się Holmes.

\- No, starczy już tych popisów. Guru Sherlock ma na dzisiaj wolne - odparł John.

\- Aleee - jęknął chłopak, jednak zanim skończył zdanie został stanowczo odciągnięty przez kolegów Johna. Blondyn oparł się o ścianę, tuż obok Holmesa, który westchnął pod nosem.

\- Dziękuję - odezwał się cicho, spoglądając w podłogę.

\- Spoko, nie ma za co. Inaczej by cię wykończyli tymi pytaniami.

Sherlock milczał, wlepiając wzrok w drewniane deski na podłodze.

„Pewnie wpadł w ten swój trans myślowy” - stwierdził Watson.

\- To co, idziesz się czegoś napić? - zapytał po chwili, odpychając się lekko od ściany.

\- Tak - odpowiedział, odrywając w końcu spojrzenie szaro-niebieskich oczu od ziemi i przenoszące je na blondyna.

\- No to chodź - rzucił, kierując się w stronę kuchni.


	9. Dylemat

Gdy doszli na miejsce, przeciskając się przez zatłoczony korytarz, Sherlock oparł się o kuchenny blat i zaczął obserwować buszującego po szafkach Johna.

– Trzymaj – powiedział z uśmiechem blondyn, wręczając Sherlockowi szklankę z colą. – Dałem słowo pani Hudson i zamierzam go dotrzymać – dodał, kiedy Holmes przyglądał się zawartości naczynia.

– Nie musisz mnie pilnować.

– Nie martw się, nie zamierzam. Chcę żebyś się dobrze bawił.

Brunet spojrzał w kierunku salonu pełnego imprezowiczów i skrzywił się odrobinę.

– Nie jest chyba tak źle, nie? – kontynuował John, upiwszy łyk swojego napoju.

– Ujdzie – mruknął Sherlock.

„Rozmowny, nie ma co" – stwierdził w myślach Watson.

W tym samym momencie do pomieszczenia wpadł jak burza Frank.

– A tu jesteś! – wydarł się, kiedy tylko dostrzegł Johna, który obrzucił go pytającym spojrzeniem. – Sara właśnie przyszła – oznajmił rudzielec.

Blondyn zerknął na swojego korepetytora, najwyraźniej rozważając coś w głowie, co zdradzała jego niepewna mina. Po szybkiej wymianie myśli, zwrócił się do Sherlocka:

– Zaraz wracam, ok?

– Dobra. – Holmes starał się zachować obojętność w głosie, co John najwyraźniej kupił, bo klepnął go w ramię z radosnym wyrazem twarzy i rzucił "super", po czym zniknął za rogiem. Holmes wziął większy łyk coli i usiadł na jednym z krzeseł, ustawionych przy prostokątnym stole. Z salonu dochodziła głośna muzyka i przebijające się przez piosenki wybuchy entuzjazmu rozbawionych gości. Zwiastowało to rozpoczęcie durnych konkursów, głównie ograniczających się do spożywania alkoholu na czas. Holmes westchnął pod nosem, odwracając się plecami do hałasów wydobywających się z salonu. Głośne "Lary! Lary!" skandowane przez jedną część, próbowano przekrzyczeć, wołając imię jego konkurenta.

– Sam! Dajesz, Sam!! Pij, pij, pij!!

Sherlock zerknął w kierunku, w którym poszedł John w nadziei, że ten wróci i wybawi go od towarzystwa rozwrzeszczanych uczniów. Niestety, w zasięgu wzroku nie było Watsona. Za to pojawił się Henry, który - ku nieszczęściu Holmesa - skierował się w jego stronę. Brunet odwrócił wzrok, zajmując się swoim piciem.

– No, Holmes, John cię już zostawił? – rzucił z szyderczym uśmiechem, siadając obok niego.

– Daruj sobie – burknął w odpowiedzi brunet, posyłając mu lodowate spojrzenie.

– Chyba możesz już iść do domu. Johnny będzie dość zajęty Sarą, a ja nie chcę na imprezie psychola, więc...

Holmes odstawił szklankę z cichym stuknięciem.

– Nie prosiłem się o przebywanie w takim towarzystwie i nie myśl, że sprawia mi to przyjemność – odrzekł, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

– Ani ja, no ale John ma miękkie serce i widać ulitował się nad tobą. Zresztą, pewnie nie bezinteresownie. – Chłopak zmierzył Holmesa wzrokiem. – A tak w ogóle, to co chcesz od niego w zamian za lekcje chemii?

– Nie twoja sprawa.

– Martwię się o kumpla – odparł z udawaną troską.

– Jasne, tak samo się martwisz, jak twoja siostra potrafi logicznie myśleć. Ale to chyba u was rodzinne, prawda?

Henry zmarszczył groźnie brwi i podniósł się gwałtownie.

– Nie waż się obrażać mojej rodziny, świrze!

– Nie obrażam, tylko stwierdzam fakty. Na zajęciach Samy?... Dolly?, a nie... Sally, nie grzeszy inteligencją, a tlenione loczki i mini spódniczki nie zrekompensują jej ubytków w wiedzy. Chociaż najwyraźniej to nie przeszkadza dziewięćdziesięciu trzem procentom chłopaków z naszej szkoły, z którymi się umawia.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że moja siostra jest pusta i się puszcza?!

– To ty to powiedziałeś.

***

John dostrzegł Sarę, stojącą z koleżankami przy wejściu na taras.

– No stary, trzymam kciuki – rzucił Frank, zaciskając demonstracyjnie palce.

Blondyn wziął większy wdech i podszedł do dziewczyny. „ No dobra, John, nie schrzań tego" – pomyślał.

– Cześć, Saro.

– Och, cześć, John.

Koleżanki Sary zaczęły szeptać coś między sobą i chichotać po cichu.

– No to my idziemy się czegoś napić – rzuciła jedna z nich i cała trójka oddaliła się w głąb pokoju.

– Gratuluję wygranej. To był świetny mecz. Twoje podanie uratowało wynik – zaczęła Sara.

– Dzięki. To zasługa całej drużyny. – Potarł nerwowo kark. – Ładnie wyglądasz – rzucił, przejeżdżając szybko wzrokiem po sylwetce dziewczyny.

– Dziękuję. – Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, poprawiając pasmo kasztanowych włosów za uchem.

– Masz może ochotę...?

Watson nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, bo przeszkodził mu Bill, który prawie na niego wpadłszy, rzucił "bójka" i wskazał w stronę kuchni. W pokoju zapanowało ogólne poruszenie.

– Biją się! – zakrzyknął ktoś z tłumu. Na ten sygnał wszyscy zebrani skierowali się w miejsce wspomnianej rozróby. John spojrzał w kierunku zbierającej się grupki ciekawskich.

– Co się stało? – zapytał kolegi.

– Nie wiem. Chodź – odpowiedział Bill.

– Gdzie Sherlock? – dodał z niepokojem, próbując znaleźć wśród zebranych Holmesa.

Bill wzruszył tylko ramionami.

„Kuchnia. Sherlock... O nie" – przeszło mu przez myśl, kiedy przedzierał się przez zatłoczony korytarz.

**Author's Note:**

> Podkusiło mnie, żeby napisać coś innego i tak oto powstał ten tekst.  
> Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba.


End file.
